


Meet Once More

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [49]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post Game, Post-Canon, first campaign meets second, he can see shit, once more his spell is a failure, prompt, scanlan is super powerful, true polymorph is more powerful though, with the help of ioun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott meets Scanlan in a tavern for the first time, a few days after being true polymorphed into a halfling.





	Meet Once More

Nott didn’t miss having to use a spell to disguise herself. It was great to fall asleep and wake up again the next morning, still having five fingers on each hand and dark skin that wasn’t green. She loved it, and she thought her reflection looked much better. It had only been a few days, and it had been the best few days of her life so far.

She didn’t really know how she managed to meet up with the same gnome she had seen from a distance multiple times before though. It made sense, she supposed, that the bard performing at the tavern she was drinking at would also sometimes stop to drink. It didn’t stop her from being confused as to him taking a seat at her table, when there was many available already. 

It was okay though, she was a halfling now, not a goblin. She wouldn’t change into anything at all while he was sitting there. Everything was all okay. 

Even if his eyes were weirdly silver and he kinda had a weird purple glow on his face. 

“I overheard your tiefling friend call you Nott when she went upstairs, sorry for that, it’s hard not to when you have only some instrument tuning to do and not much else. Listening is just something I do really, I am Scanlan Shorthalt.” 

Nott stared at him, with her new green eyes that were all white around instead of gold, “Yes? Nice to meet you?” 

Scanlan hummed, hand waving in the air a moment, purple glowing in a light mist from his fingertips as it fell towards the table. Nott watched for the minute it took for him to do whatever it was he was doing, before the humming stopped and the glowing faded, nothing different between them, “I suppose it is. Sorry, I just noticed magic surrounded you, I was trying to figure something out.” 

Nott looked down at her hands quickly. Still five fingers, still not green, still herself now. She sighed with relief, looking back up at him, “Oh, yeah! I kinda know some magic. I guess that makes me sort of magic? My friend has tried to explain it to me before, how magic kinda…surrounds people with magic, but I don’t get it. He does though, he’s really powerful.” 

Scanlan smiled, “Good for him then! Always good to teach friends things and help them out. Sorry to bother you, I’ll leave you to you’re drink. Might I suggest though, you might want to fix you’re hood? It’s awful to have such big holes in a garment, when they aren’t needed, and you look like you could afford the fix. I’ll see you around.” he said, speaking the words like a threat as he stood and walked up the steps to his own room. 

Nott brought a hand up to her ears, smaller, nicer, pointy instead of long enough to flop around and swivel. He’d noticed the ear holes left behind. 

She really would have to fix that, sooner then she thought, now. 


End file.
